


don't forget to end the call

by keociluque



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keociluque/pseuds/keociluque
Summary: charlie's mid-jacking off when owen calls himexcept charlie forgets to hang up
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	don't forget to end the call

**Author's Note:**

> the way I have not logged onto this account for ages and im here to post this. these two are so cute I could stop myself. also I wrote this in like 20 mins pls if there are mistakes <3you cant see them<3

It caught Charlie off guard.

He was so busy dealing with the hardness between his legs that he didn’t realise Owen would have been on his way home. Charlie’s eyes widened as he heard the sound of someone calling him on FaceTime, Owen. He quickly gathered himself before sitting up and reaching over to answer the call to see Owen, airpods in and sweaty from his workout.

“H-hey O” he stuttered out

“Hey Char, I’m walking home now, nearly there. I called to ask if you made dinner? Or are we getting takeout again?”

“Takeout again, we have to go grocery shopping. Our apartment is literally empty” Charlie replied.

“It’s alright, I like Chinese anyway. I’ll see you soon” Owen smiled

“See ya, O” Charlie said before putting his phone back face-down on his bedside table to pick up where he’d left off

It wasn’t until Owen heard what sounded like a groan over his airpods that he realised that neither of them had hung up. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he could

_“Owen”_

He brushed it off at first. Maybe he just heard wrong. There was no way that Charlie, his best friend, just moaned his name.

“ _Hnngh...yes. Please Owen_ ”

His jaw dropped. Blood rushing to his face as he realised that his roommate was _probably maybe_ jacking off, thinking about him. He entered the building of their apartment and thought about whether or not he should go in. He decided to go up the elevator, after hearing another groan on the other side of the call he had yet to hang up on.

Charlie didn’t mean to develop some kind of feelings for Owen. It wasn’t his fault, somewhere between running lines or play fighting or living together, Charlie just started noticing little things about Owen that made him crave his attention. He had no plans on acting on it those feelings though. Sure, he was currently naked on his bed, stroking his cock to the thought of him. But that’s exactly what it was, a thought.

Charlie continued, forgetting that Owen has said he was nearly home. He stroked himself up and down at steady pace, occasionally fucking up into his hand when it became too much. His eyes were tightly shut as he got closer to the brink of an orgasm. So tightly shut in fact that he hadn’t heard that Owen had entered the apartment.

Owen was stood outside of Charlie’s room, listening to the whimpers of sound he was making. He thought for a bit before deciding to make Charlie aware of his presence, entering his room slowly, Charlie’s eyes still pressed shut. It wasn't until Owen shut the door behind him that the boy looked up, wide eyed

“O-Owen I-uh” Charlie stuttered out, trying to cover his hardness.

Owen help up his phone, showing the boy the FaceTime call that was still on. Charlie sighed at his own stupidity, Owen just letting out a smirk.

“Well uh- don't let me stop you” Owen said, looking for permission to stay there, as he started palming himself through his gym shorts.

That was all the permission Charlie needed to wrap his hand back around his cock, throwing his head back at the sensation and moaning loud. The sounds coming out of his mouth were making Owen unbelievably hard as he walked over to where Charlie was on the bed, removing his shirt along the way. He placed a hand on Charlie’s chest, the brunette letting out a quiet whimper, placing his free hand over the blonde’s.

Owen took this as the all clear to straddle the boy’s hips, hands on either side of Charlie’s head, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “You do this a lot, Char? Touch yourself while thinking about me?” Charlie gasped at the warm air in his ear “I heard you moaning _my name_ over the phone” Owen said in a low, hungry voice.

“Owen, I- _please_ ” Charlie moaned out as Owen grinded his hips down, creating friction between them.

Owen nibbled slightly on his earlobe, leaving a trail of kisses up his jaw and pulling away to look Charlie in the eyes. He detailed his face for a moment before leaning down to press their lips together. The kiss was hot and wet and sloppy, Owen allowing Charlie’s hands to roam his whole body, as he bit the brunette’s bottom lip. Charlie let out another whimper, jutting his hips upwards in an attempt to create some friction.

“A little desperate are we, Char?” Owen asked with a cheeky smirk, moving to position himself between Charlie’s legs, the boy’s cock unbelievably hard and wet with precum. The blonde traced a line up Charlie’s cock with a single finger

Charlie stifled another moan, to which Owen responded with little licks all up his cock. Unable to control himself, Charlie bucked his hips up again, desperate for some action. Owen looked up and glared at him “So impatient, Charlie” he said, pulling away from his cock completely.

“N-no please, O. Don't tease, I need- . Please, Owen. _Pleasepleaseplease_ ” Charlie cried out.

Owen looked up to see tears glazing over Charlie’s eyes, rising back up to bring his lips to Charlie’s. “Okay Char, you’re okay. I got you” Owen cooed before taking as much of Charlie into his mouth as possible

“ _Ohmygod_ ” Charlie groaned out loudly at the sensation, reaching a hand down to knot into Owen’s hair and fucking up into his mouth a bit.

Owen brought a hand up to massage the boy’s balls, pulling ungodly sounds out of Charlie’s mouth that he’d never thought he would hear. Owen started to move even faster, bobbing down as far as he could, gagging on Charlie.

“I-I’m gon-n, _Owen_ ”

The sound of his name coming out of Charlie’s mouth caused him to moan around him, the vibrations making Charlie moan even louder as he released his load into Owen’s mouth without warning. He watched as Owen swallowed, lifting his mouth from his cock with a pop. “That was…” Charlie tried to speak but he focused on catching his breath instead. He reached for Owen’s face for another kiss, looking down and noticing he was still hard through his gym shorts.

He motioned for Owen to sit up on the edge of the bed as Charlie got onto his knees on the floor between his legs, first tugging at the waistband of his gym shorts to remove them, leaving him still in his boxers. Charlie licked up his hardness through the fabric of his boxers, making eye contact with Owen in a way that made the blonde groan out, pulling his boxers down himself and letting his cock spring free.

Charlie let out a hungry whimper as he took the tip of Owen’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it like a lollipop. A free hand moved to play with his balls as Owen let out a guttural moan. Pleased with the response, the boy took all of Owen into his mouth, bobbing up and down.

“Mmh, yeah Char. Just like that..” he moaned as he tangled a hand into the brunette’s hair

Charlie continued to bob up and down on Owen’s length as if his cock was made to be in his mouth.

“You look so hot with my dick in your mouth” he said breathily, inching closer and closer to coming. Charlie hummed around his cock and looked up at Owen in the eyes.

“Fuck, fuck, Charlie. I’m gonna-” The sight of Charlie’s lips around him and eyes looking right up at him became too much for him and with that, he shot into Charlie’s mouth leaving some on his lips.

The older boy stood from the floor to bring his lips to Owen’s, pushing him back onto the bed, crawling up beside him and resting his head on his chest. Both of them were sweaty and exhausted, breathing heavy.

“That was…nice” Charlie said quietly.

“Yeah. Next time, make sure you hang up” Owen smirked

**Author's Note:**

> criticism? requests? friends? thenx for readin anyway <3


End file.
